creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Elderwood
Basic Information Elderwood is a solid cubic block of natural Wood with umber bark and pale brown wooden core that can be taken from any Elderwood tree that can be most often be found in cold biomes as part of any newly created Creativerse game world, but also rarely in Savannahs in the shape of giant Elderwood trees (only in template worlds RW5-8), and can be grown from Elderwood Saplings. Whole trees do not spawn by themselves after world creation in Creativerse though. Also, no new Leaves blocks will (re)grow in time. More Blue Flowers and Queen Bees will spawn over time though. In Creativerse, cutting the stem of a tree or even removing all Wood blocks from a tree will not cause the tree Leaves to decay/vanish. Like most Wood blocks, Elderwood is flammable, can be used as a Fuel and can be cut into Wood Slabs or Wood Rods in a Processor. Elderwood can also be used for crafting many wooden items that will accept any kind of Wood in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). If used for building purposes just like it is, Elderwood might perhaps make Creatures like Pigsies or Leafies spawn, at night even aggressive Night Pigsies or Night Leafies, albeit very rarely. Instead, Elderwood Leaves can definitely make common green Leafies spawn during the night and Night Leafies at night in dark areas. Also Wood Treasure Chests are able to spawn on these natural blocks in unlit areas. Elderwood nor Elderwood Leaves won't spawn anything though if you place these block on/in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Since update R14 in April 2015, Elderwood trees can have either a rare thick foliage-tree-like shape (the giant Savannah variant, but only on template worlds RW5-8) or a pine tree-like shape - from slender small ones to very tall ones with 2x2 blocks wide trunks (the larger specimen can often be found in snow-covered Taigas). Player-grown variants can have other shapes too, like featuring trunks of up to 4x8 Wood blocks for example. Elderwood trees that are grown by players have a more symmetric shape, are usually rather small as well as slender, and their ring-like "layers" of leaves are more clearly separated from each other than the ones that the game generates for template worlds. Player-grown trees such look more like old variants of Elderwood trees on Early Access game worlds. However, the more Elderwood Saplings are placed together, the more their shape will vary. Blue Flowers might grow on and amongst Elderwood Leaves or even on Snowy Elderwood Leaves. Blue Flowers are often part of Elderwood trees right after world creation already, but more of them can also grow in time later on - on any Elderwood tree, including player-grown ones. And although most Elderwood trees except for giant Savannah-variants usually do not have Beeswax on them right after world creation, some groves might slowly start to spawn Queen Bees that will turn into Beeswax in time, until the affected Elderwood trees are loaden with a lot of them. If the surrounding is too cold, too hot or too high up, Queen Bees will not transform into Beeswax though. If the ground is not covered by Snow, then Rimecones might be lying on the ground under Elderwood trees, like on green Grass, Dead Grass and Matted Needles - not on Snow or Snow Caps though. Leafis and Night Leafis can spawn under and on Elderwood trees too, just like they can spawn on Elderwood Leaves placed by players. Also Wood Treasure Chests might occasionally spawn on Elderwood trees in the night in unlit areas, however only extremely rarely on Elderwood blocks. Snowy Elderwood Leaves In cold biomes, naturally occurring Elderwood trees have Snowy Elderwood Leaves whitened by frost or snow instead of common dark green Elderwood Leaves, and in cold biomes like Taigas, they are often covered with Snow blocks or thin layers of Snow additionally. If you grow Elderwood trees in cold biomes, their leaves will quickly transform into Snowy Elderwood Leaves all by themselves. Sometimes, you might even notice that Elderwood Leaves will turn into Snowy Elderwood Leaves in cold biomes as soon as you get close enough. Elderwood Leaves can be cooled down to be transformed into Snowy Elderwood Leaves by different means, and won't revert back, even if they are placed into warm or hot surroundings. You can throw Snowcubes or Freeze Bombs at Elderwood trees for example - Snowcubes will transform 3x3x2-3 Elderwood Leaves into Snowy Elderwood Leaves, Freeze Bombs can transform 7x7x3-4 Leaves. Otherwise, you can simply collect dark green Elderwood Leaves and place them into cold biomes or surround them with many Ice blocks. Even though Snow Blowers can create temperatures of -22°F, they can't help with transforming Elderwood Leaves. How to obtain Pine-like Elderwood trees with dark evergreen Elderwood Leaves (or Snowy Elderwood Leaves) and often Blue Flowers on them too can be discovered in valleys between Mountains, in snow-covered Taigas and (sometimes snowy) Tundra biomes. Occasionally, Elderwood trees can also be spotted amongst other trees in Forests or in Canyons. Special giant thick Elderwood trees can rarely be found in Savannahs on template worlds RW5-RW8 as well; they look like foliage trees and their trunk is hollow. These giant trees cannot be found on template worlds RW1-RW4 nor on even older game worlds. Elderwood can be gathered by using your ArcTek Gauntlet on Elderwood tree trunks and branches; no Mining Cell needs to be equipped for this. However, equipping Power Cells will make the harvesting process faster. Power Cells will not lose any durability when collecting Elderwood, only the now outdated Wood Mining Cells would lose durability, but they cannot be crafted or found on any new Creativerse game world. Elderwood can also be obtained by placing basic Excavators on Elderwood trees - these explosive-like tools will remove an area of 7x7x7 blocks of any material (including Leaves, ground blocks, Beeswax, Blue Flowers, etc.) and will collect half of the blocks they removed in loot bags that can be collected. Elderwood trees can be grown by players from Saplings, howerever only up to an average size, sometimes without Flowers and most often without beehives. Flowers and Beehives may grow by themselves later on though, but beehives can also be grown by players planting Queen Bees on Elderwood blocks or on Elderwood Leaves (not on Snowy Elderwood Leaves nor on Flowers though). If you place several Elderwood Saplings together, then larger Elderwood tree types might grow by chance - however, they will still never reach the size of giant Savannah Elderwood variants, and not even the size of tall Taiga Elderwood tree types. How to use Blocks of Elderwood can be processed into Wood Slabs or Wood Rods in a Processor. One block of Elderwood can be cut into either 2 Wood Slabs or 8 Wood Rods. Simply carry Elderwood with you when activating a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing your cursor at it and either click your right mouse-button or type "f" (as the default key). Then you can transfer the Elderwood into the slot of the Processor by right-clicking the icon in the large inventory window to the left side in the top-most category "processable". Elderwood, also Elderwood Leaves and even Snowy Elderwood Leaves can be used as Fuel for Forges too. All of them burn very slowly, since they are only tier 1 Fuel. You'll need to place either 4 blocks of Elderwood Leaves or 2 blocks of Elderwood or Snowy Elderwood Leaves into the Forge for each forging process (smelting, hardening etc.). So Snowy Elderwood Leaves make for cheaper Fuel, since you only need to use two blocks instead of four Elderwood Leaves (or any other type of tree Leaves or natural Wood blocks) - however, their Fuel power is the same: tier 1 Fuel, the slowest burning one. Fuel level 1 like this will take 1 minute to smelt 1 Diamond Ore to 1 Diamond bar, and will also take 1 minute to smelt 1 Lumite Ore to 1 Lumite bar. Elderwood as well as both types of Elderwood Leaves can be corrupted by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them, which will turn them into Corrupted Elderwood respectively Corrupted Elderwood Leaves. This will also make both natural resources into Fuel of much higher quality. However, to pick them up, you will need to equip either a Diamond Mining Cell or a Lumite Mining Cell; and both Power Cells will lose durability when collecting Corrupted Blocks. If Corruption Spread is disabled on the game world or player claim, Corrupt Bombs will have no effect. Unprocessed Elderwood can be used to craft a number of wooden items in the Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), like Processors (after their recipe has been unlocked by obtaining Cragwood though), Moss Torches, Wood Walls and the like. Elderwood Leaves can be processed into Shredded Leaves. Cubic blocks of Shredded Leaves can be processed further into Columns, however Shredded Leaves cannot be used as Fuel, and Snowy Elderwood Leaves cannot be processed into Shredded Leaves. Fire Warning Attention: blocks of Elderwood are flammable! Elderwood trees can usually not burned down as a whole easily, since they occur and grow in cold biomes - except for the rare giant Savannah variants (only on template worlds RW5-RW8) that are more vulnerable. When placing torches directly under Elderwood blocks, or when placing Elderwood blocks close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or on fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, then Elderwood can easily catch fire and burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable materials like Elderwood on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Elderwood blocks on fire. If Elderwood blocks start burning, especially giant Elderwood trees in Savannahs, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or adjacent Parchwood trees, as well as Wildwood and Shorewood trees can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs (and Flaming Skulls) will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"), which will also render Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls useless there. Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Trivia In earlier versions of Creativerse, Corrupted Water and Corrupted Wood were able to "infect" all types of Wood and formerly even Leaves; this infection would then spread from one Wood/Leaves block to the adjacent ones and turn them all into Corrupted Wood respectively Corrupted Leaves. On older game worlds created before April 2015, Elderwood trees were and still are one of only three existent tree types and such can be found in nearly every biome. Some giant foliage Elderwood tree variants look rather like sequoia/redwood trees, with trunks up to 10x10 blocks wide at their base and with many branches (different from the current Savannah-type with a compact leaf canopy). The newer Savannah Elderwood had not existed on Early Access game worlds and still can't be found there. Category:Mountains Category:Taiga Category:Tundra Category:Fuel Category:Natural Blocks Category:Growable Category:Corruptable Category:Flammable